Counterfeit goods are damaging to the owners of name brand products as well as damaging to unknowing purchasers of such goods. For example, brand name owners or manufacturers suffer as they lose out on revenue from the sale of counterfeit goods and such goods can also damage the reputation of the brand name owner if the goods are shoddily made. Consumers can be damaged by unknowingly over-paying for counterfeit goods that they believe are authentic.